Diane Scarlati the Drolf
Diane Scarlati the Drolf is a 495-year-old drolf (dragon/wolf hybrid) who looks around 15. She has the power to manipulate fate. Appearance Diane Scarlati is a gray-furred drolf. She has a wolf's ears and tail and a dragon's horns and wings. She's around 3'4" tall, and she's overall fairly thin. She has moderately large breasts. She has hair styled in a pixie cut; its natural color is black, but she's dyed it to be pink with blue highlights. She has golden eyes. She's described as "strikingly beautiful" by many. Personality Diane is fairly sarcastic and a little bit rude, but she's nice to the people she likes and respects. She doesn't talk much, but she's not shy. She doesn't like most people and mocks them when she's bored, but she usually just avoids interaction. People often think of her as impassive, rude, or just generally scary. Underneath this exterior, however, is a kind and caring girl. She shows a gentler side to her friends and the people she likes. She believes that only this small group of people "gets her" and feels lonely most of the time. She only really trusts Rouge and Shadow, and she's hopelessly in love with the latter. Diane occasionally shows a surprisingly childish side where she becomes cheerful and excitable, but this is exceedingly rare. Backstory Shortly after the Shadow project was shut down and the space colony ARK was attacked and cleared out, the facility started exhibiting strange behaviors. It began operating seemingly on its own, cycling through its own databases in search of something. This was, in reality, the work of a greater being, who desired to do something even better than the Shadow project could ever achieve. The mysterious figure worked tirelessly, hunting through the colony's archives to find data on the most powerful and most adaptable species it could. Eventually, it arbitrarily decided to make a dragon and wolf hybrid, and Diane's creation started. The figure left the colony, trusting Diane to know what to do when she was released. Diane awoke only a few months later, unaware of her past and present. Searching for answers, she came across a rift in space-time, a remnant of the strange being's travel to the ARK. Stepping into it, she was lost in time itself for somewhere around 400 years before finally being flung onto the Earth, landing in the middle of nowhere. Alone and confused, the drolf began wishing to find somebody willing to help her. Subconsciously, her latent ability activated, and she changed her own fate to meet somebody in the near future. This turned out to be Rouge the Bat, who quickly realized her power and accepted her as an ally. The two slowly grew closer, becoming great friends and trusting each other more and more. Rouge later decided to introduce Diane and Shadow. Upon seeing Shadow, Diane began piecing memories together and suddenly understood what she was and what her purpose was. Her thanks to Shadow for helping her understand herself grew into a very intimate relationship, and before she knew it, she was falling for him. The purpose that Diane remembered was to collaborate with anybody she could trust and eventually take on the whole world, making it a place more suitable for her creator. With no small amount of effort, she managed to completely isolate her friends from the "good" side and began working to fight for herself, her creator, and her friends. Abilities Fate Manipulation Diane has the power to manipulate fate. This ability extends to herself and people in her immediate vicinity; anybody she can see, she can change the fate of. As fate is absolute without an extremely high amount of energy to change it, the ability is extremely powerful; for example, if she fated somebody to be shot within two weeks, they would die within those two weeks, almost unable to change their fate. The ability, however, will fail if the fate she desires to apply is impossible (eg. fating somebody to fall into an abyss within seconds while far from any), if it would result in her own death, or if somebody gathers enough power to overcome their own fate (such as by using the Chaos Emeralds). Though she can't directly fight people with this ability, it's quite effective at slowly picking off her enemies, provided that they don't have the means to overcome their imposed fates. Skill with explosives Diane can work extremely efficiently with explosives. She can accurately predict when anything will explode, how large the radius will be, and whether it will be fatal, among other things. She calls this the ability to destroy anything, even though it's limited by the power of the explosives she has access to.